Love at first sight
by Savvy0417
Summary: Finn and Jake just met two different adventurers from a different world named Fionna and Cake. Once they get to know each other, Finn and Jake started falling head over heels for them. Can Fionna and Cake control these intense feelings around them? What plan does ice queen and ice king have for these legendary heroes? Some JakexCake and Ice kingxIce Queen. FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Love at first at sight

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first adventure time fan fiction and I don't own Adventure time! Cartoon network owns Adventure time! I hope you enjoy it! :D

It was a beautiful morning with birds chirping. It was music to their ears. Finn rushed down the stairs quick waiting for another adventure to come. "Good morning Jake!" " oh good morning Finn! I made pancakes." He made soft, buttery pancakes that watered Finns mouth. "Alright thanks Jake! This is always far best for breakfast." "Thanks Finn!" After they ate breakfast, Finn heard something outside of the tree house. All he heard was slashing swords and screams. " Hey Jake! What do you think it's going on out there?" Finn asked. "Hm you know what time it is?" "yeah!" Finn and Jake yelled out "Adventure time!"

They ran quick as they could to aid in someone's help. "Ice Queen! You are never going to take Prince Gumball!" as the young blonde hair girl said. But Finn took one step closer and saw the most beautiful adventurer ever. Finn dashed towards that evil woman and fight back. He slashed his swords= against the evil woman. "Who are you human and dog?!" she said frustrated. "Were heroes of the land of ooo." "Were also the heroes of aaa." as the young girl and cat introduced themselves. "Alright will take names later but let's stop her now." The young blonde hair girl said. They slashed and bashed their swords. Last but not least, Jake and the cat punched the evil queen down to the ground hard. "Yes! Now go back where you came from!" Jake said loudly. But the Ice Queen was already defeated. "I shall never give up and I will be back soon!" as the Ice Queen said. She took off in a flash and created a portal to get back home.

"Thank you guys! I couldn't thank you enough!" the human girl and cat thanked them. "No probes! So your names?" Finn asked them for their names. "I'm Fiona and this is my sister Cake." "Nice. I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake." Finn kept staring at Fiona's beauty and he thought wow she is an amazing adventurer! "Um Finn is everything okay?" Fiona was concerned about him. 'Oh y-yeah I'm f-fine. So how did you get here?" he stammered and blushed madly. "We got here because the Ice Queen created a portal to another world. So we jumped in the portal and got into your own world." as Fiona explained everything. "Yeah by the way you can stay at our tree house until you get back to your world." "Aw thank you guys! Let's go have some fun!" Fiona said excited.

They went in the tree house and explored in. "Nice place." With a smirk. "Thanks! So what's your hobby?" "My favorite hobby is going on adventures. Also I'm a huge fan of swords." "Wow that's my favorite hobby also!" Finn was impressed by her. "So you want to fight?" "Oh yeah! I can totally kick your butt!" with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." They were inches away from their lips. Then, Jake and Cake came in interrupting their time. "Hey lovebirds what are you doing?" as Jake was snooping up on Finn. "Nothing we were about to fight." "Cool can we watch?" as Cake asked. "Sure come on outside." Finn and Fiona started to walking outside for the fight getting ready to began.

I will update more chapter soon as possible. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Interest

A/N: Back for more! Thank you Monica . British .us for your first review! By the way Princess Bubblegum will be in this story but no flame princess or Lady Rainacorn sorry. I don't own Adventure time only cartoon network does! Enjoy my lovely fans! *wink*

Finn and Fiona got into their fighting positions. "Ready Finn?" "Yes I am. Now let's fight!" They ran into each other and slashed their swords against each other. "Ready to give up yet?" as Finn was sweating across his forward. "Nope not yet." So then they clanged their swords dangling from their arms but Fiona almost got Finn. But Finn got his Strength back and won by putting his sword against hers. He put her on the ground all tired. "Ready to even give up yet Fiona?" I smirked at her. "Not even close enough. Let's continue on shall we?" Fiona said. They both continually fighting until either of them gave up.

Back to Jake and Cake:

"So Jake do you think this fight will ever be over?" Jake turned his head and said "Hm maybe an hour want to grab a bite to eat?" "Sure let's go."

Jake's P.O.V.

Cake and I went back to the tree house to get something to eat. "So Cake what do you want eat? "Hm what about a sandwich?" "Sure. Help yourself out." I walked over to the fridge and got the ingredients for our meal. I thought to myself Cake looks amazing! What! What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend Lady Rainacorn. But wow I love her coffee spotted fur and her bright eyes. "Hey hun are you okay?" as Cake asked me. What a nickname that fast. Really! My thoughts were back and forth on Cake and my girlfriend. 'Yeah I-I'm fine. Let's eat!" I said nervously. So I munched on my savoring this mouth watering sandwich. Cake and I went back to Finn and Fiona. I saw Finn laying side to side next to Fiona panting.

Jake's P.O.V.

Back to Finn and Fiona

"Wow I didn't know you can fight this good!" Finn was astonished by Fiona's skill. "Thanks Finn. *yawns* we should get back to the tree house." "Yeah we should. Good night!" as Fiona said sweetly. *yawns loudly* Good night Fiona!" Finn and Fiona hit the hay in their cozy beds and lied down sighing happily. But Jake interrupted Finn with his peaceful moment. "Hey Finn! How was your day with Fiona?" *sighs happily* Perfect! Fiona is amazing adventurer she could come to our adventures!" "Oh I see what's going on. You like her dude! Come on admit it!" Jake said thrilled about his brother. "Dude were just friends. I can't fall in love with her that fast!" Finn said blushing red as a red as a tomato. "Don't worry bro you will admit it soon. *yawns* Good night bro!" Jake said sleepily. 'Good night Jake!" All of them slept peacefully snoozing the night away.

Finns dream

The skies were a fiery ruby orange with the sun setting across the ocean. "Finn!" as Fiona called out for his name. Fiona was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress with heels. Her hair blew in the nice, cool breeze. 'Hey Fiona! You look beautiful as always my darling!" "Thanks Finn! Now where were we?" "Oh I know where were we." As Finn was catching the idea. They both hold hands firmly not letting them go. So Finn leaned getting ready to kiss and…

Finns dream ended.

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up and disturbed his dream. 'Come on man! I just had the best dream ever and this stupid alarm clock woke me up!" as Finn screamed. "Whoa Finn calm down its just a dream you will be fine." Jake tried to calm Finn. "Fine let's go get some breakfast." As Finn said all mellow now. "Good morning Finn and Jake!" as both girls said. *yawns* "Morning everyone! Ready for some adventure time? All agreed and said "All yeah!" they fist pumped after they said it.

Wow 2 chapters in 1 day new record for fan fiction. Don't worry this chapter will continue on the next chapter. Peace out guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 more than just friends

A/N: Hey everybody! Got chapter 3for all my wonderful fans. Here you go! *wink*

Ice King was at his kingdom planning something evil on Finn and Jake. "Hello Ice King! Can you do me a evilly favor?" as the ice queen was batting her eyes at him. "Sure. But how did you figure out where I live and my name?" as the ice king was confused. "I was fighting with Fiona and Cake but a boy and dog came out all of the sudden fighting against me. Also I flew nearby here and your name was on the rug." "What! That's Finn and Jake! Now what's you're my plan my queen?" as the ice king was interested in the wicked queens plan. 'We are going to take the heroes back here and torture them. They are going to give us whatever we want when they try to give up." "That's brilliant my queen. Let's find them." Both the king and queen flew out finding the heroes of their land.

As the legendary heroes came out of the tree house, they searched for a person in need. All of the sudden Ice king and Ice queen popped out of nowhere. "Now Finn and Jake give me some princesses to marry!" as the ice king said. "Now tomboy where is my Prince Gumball!" The angry ice queen was furious at Fiona and Cake. "Ice queen we don't have Prince Gumball!" " You little tomboy! Now let's fight!" the ice queen ran into the human girl/ Fiona slashed her sword against the ice. But the ice king still used his powers of ice and snow to freeze them to death. Fiona turned around and saw Finn frozen. "Finn don't worry! I'm going to break this ice." She broke the ice with the crystal sword that Prince Gumball gave her. The ice broke into bits of pieces. Finn was shivering still from the ice, Fiona ran over to him and gave him a hug for warmth. "Thanks Fiona I owe you one." When Fiona gave Finn a hug, he blushed madly. She giggled a bit at him. But Cake and Jake used their own powers to stop them. "We will back soon for revenge my darlings!" as the ice king and ice queen laughed wickedly. They both flew back pouting

"Hey Fiona we should get back to the tree house." Finn said. "Hm sure why not?" Nect thing Finn knew that Jake and Cake are getting along well. "So uh Cake I was wondering if you know wanna look at the stars tonight." as he chuckled nervously. "Sure." She said in soothing voice. We got back to the tree house and relaxed from our exotic adventures. Fiona went upstairs and slept comfortably. But in her dreams she can't stop thinking about Finn. "Hey Cake are you ready yet?" "Yeah I'm ready Jake." "come along my sweet Cake. Cake and Jake went outside on the roof top gazing at the sparkling stars that twinkled the dark sky. *sigh* "Jake tonight is beautiful." as the cat gazed at the stars. "Yeah it is." "So uh Cake is your home any different than ours?" as Jake asked Cake. "Well Jake. our home is totally different different, We alaways have to save Prince Gumball from the ice queen. But most of the people we save is the guys." "Cool but who is Prince Gumball?" as Jake got confused of who this guy is. "Prince Gumball is the ruler of aaa. What about yours?" "You know Cake ours is the oppisite. Princess Bubblegum is the ruler of ooo. But we call her bonnibel or pebbles. She is the perfect match for Prince Gumball." 'You got that right Prince Gumball loves science and helping out other people in the village." "Same here with Princess Bubblegum." *yawns* "I'm getting pretty tired from all adventures today." "Sure Cake let's get back inside." Jake holds out his hand and Cake took his hand. They both went back inside and hit the hay. "Good night everyone!" as Jake and Cake said sleepily.

Jakes dream:

It was warm at sunset, cake was by the sun that made her fur shined and her bright eyes sparkled. "Jake are you ready for the surprise." "Yeah cake what is it?" I tried to wonder what this surprise might be. "Hey jake close your eyes and I will show you sugar." she said in flirty voice. "Oh that surprise."I leaned in with eyes closed and ...

Jakes dream ended.

Once again the noisy alarm clock woke up one of the heroes. "Aaaahhhh! What I had an amazing dream and now its gone!" Jake tried screamed and pouted. "Dude take a chill pill. It's just a dream like you told me yesterday. Ok? Now let's go downstairs." as Finn said calmly. "Humph. Fine I will go downstairs." Jake still thought about Cake. He thought Cake is amazing and he want to be with her forever just like they are star crossed lovers. "Good morning guys!" as cake said. "Morning everyone!" as Jake was just getting up. We ate our usual breakfast and chatted for a while. "So what do you want to do since theres no adventures today?" As Finn asked the rest of us. "Well we can go to the Candy Kingdom that you guys been talking about." Fiona said. "Great idea Fiona! Let's get a move on!"

Fiona's P.O.V.

The rest of us started walking over to Candy Kingdom. I always wonder what Princess Bubblegum might look like, Would she be like Prince Gumball? Hm I wonder? But my mind came across Finn. I loved his bear hat, blonde hair, and wonderful personality. I really want him to like me back as well. My mind came upon so many things. I wish i knew what to do.

Fiona's P.O.V. Ended.

Next thing is that Cake and Fiona arrived at the Candy Kingdom with Finn and Jake. Everything there was candy even the bulidings and people! "So Finn where is Princess Bubblegum?" As Fiona asked FInn the question. "Oh she is in the castle doing some science expeirments." "Cool same With Prince Gumball. He loves science so much. Besides Princess Bubblegum should meet our ruler." Cool I will let her know. Oh there she is let's go. Finn grabbed my arm and saw Princess Bubblegum in shock. She looked like Prince Gumball but in female version. "Hey PB! I like you to meet Fiona and Cake." The sweet princess glanced at us and said "Wow! Nice to meet you all! Oh Finn I'm working on another expeirment on a portal to another world." Yeah about that Fiona and Cake our from an another world." "My glob! Finn this is the solution to my expeirment! This is the way for Fiona and Cake to get back home." As Princess Bubblegum stir the igrediants up to make the portal back home. "Ok thanks Princess Bubblegum." Cake and Fiona thank her for the answer to get back home. "See ya PB!" as all us said and left back home.

Next chapter will be coming soon! Peace out guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 intense feelings

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and here is your gift of appreciated reviews! Enjoy! :D

As we got to the tree house, Fionna and Cake kept having butterflies in their stomachs for some reason why. So they both went into their rooms and chatted. "Hey Cake! I can't stop thinking about Finn! He is just amazing and I want to be with him." "Fionna said dreamily. "Fionna I got the same feeling around as Jake. But he is a dog but I'm a cat. I don't think it's normal for a cat to fall in love with a dog." Cake got confused but still has a crush on Jake. "Cake it doesn't matter what his looks are. It's about their personality. But I think Finns is perfect." "Um Fiona I think were in love with Finn and Jake!" "What! Cake we can't fall in love with them that fast! It's impossible!" Fiona couldn't believe she is in love with Finn. "Fionna love is the most powerful emotion ever. It can control our love." "Man I don't know what to do. We will figure it out tomorrow, Good night Cake!" "Good night Fionna!" Cake said soothing voice.

Back to Finn and Jake:

"Aw man I think I'm in love with Fionna! Like I said couple days ago, I can't fall in love that fast!" Finn said with confused thoughts. "Dude same here even if I have a girlfriend already. I'm in love with Cake. But she is a cat and I'm a dog. Is that even possible? Plus I don't even dogs and cats hang out a lot." Jake said. "Jake we will figure it out tomorrow okay? Good night bro!" Finn said sleepily. "Good night dude!"

All of them had trouble sleeping that night. They kept twisting and turning in different directions. But Finn woke up in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep at all. "Hey Jake wake up. I can't sleep!" Jake woke up also. 'Dude I can't sleep! Cake is controlling my mind!" Jake said all tired. "Jake I had to admit I like Fionna more than a friend. Besides she is always on my mind and whenever I sleep." "Dude! You and I should go on a double date with Fionna and Cake!" Jake said with a brilliant idea. " Jake you right! We should confess our feelings to them tomorrow. Good night!" as Finn sleepily and slept peacefully.

I know this chapter is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Peace out guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Love overcomes us

A/N: Hey everybody! Back on the scene. Also I had my first day in high school and it was awesome! Warning: this will be the climax of the story! Enjoy!

"Good morning Fionna and cake!" Finn and Jake said calmly. "Good morning guys!" Cake said sweetly. "Hey Finn! How did you sleep?" "Oh I slept fine Fionna. So I was wondering if you want to go on a picnic with Jake and I." "Finn blushed red as a cherry. "Umm sure when?" Fionna said nervously. "Around sunset in the meadow. See you there!" Finn went upstairs in a flash embarrassed "Bye!" as Fionna said confused.

Fionna's P.O.V.

Wow"! Oh my gosh Finn just asked me out! I can't wait and I have to tell Cake! "Hey Cake guess what?" I said in excited voice. "Come on girl what is it?" cake said. "Finn just asked me out on a picnic. Both of us are going out with the guys of our dreams!" *screams loudly* "Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Cake said loudly.

Fionna's P.O.V. Ended.

Finns P.O.V.

"Hey Jake guess who is going out on a date?" "What?" Jake said. "You and I have dates! We are both going with Fionna and cake!" I said happily. "What! Yay I'm going out with the coolest girl ever!" Jakes feet was pounding on the ground hard. "Ok let's get ready and figure it out what are we going to wear." Finn said. "Ok I really want to impress them." I searched in the closet and tried to figure out what am I wearing tonight. So I pulled out a blue dress shirt and black pants with black leather shoes. But I decide not to wear my hat this time. Jake was wearing a black bow tie and top hat. Finns P.O.V. Ended.

So Fionna and Cake were there at sunset at the meadow. Fionna was wearing a strapless teal dress with heels. She didn't want to wear her hat either. So She wants her long, blonde mane to blow in the wind. Cake just wore a pink ribbon around her neck. They saw Finn and Jake waiting for them with a picnic set up already with sparkling apple cider and steaming pasta. "Hey Fionna! W-whoa you look s-stunning!" Finn was amazed by her graceful beauty. "Thanks Finn!" "Hey Jake! How are you?" as Cake said sweetly. "Great. But Cake you look more beautiful than ever." Cake started to blushed underneath her fur of what Jake just said. "Aw thanks Hun you too." Cake kissed his soft cheek that left him paralyzed. "Your welcome. Let's chow down!" as the rest of them ate delicious pasta and drank tingling apple cider.

Finns and Fionna's P.O.V.

I took Fionna's hand kneeled down right next to her. I love her soft skin touching mine like static. All I want more than anything in the world is her. The girl of my dreams who is with me right now. "Hey Fionna can I tell you something?" "Yeah what is it Finn?" "I been wanting to say is...

Finns and Fionna P.O.V. Ended.

Jake and Cakes P.O.V.

I kneel down with one knee like I was proposing with one hand out. "May I take this dance my sweet Cake?" as Jake said in suave voice. Cake giggled and said 'Yes you may." Cake and I slow danced closely together. She sway her hips side to side. I danced in each step carefully. 'Hey Cake." "Yes Jake?" " Cake I wanted to say is….

Jake and Cakes P.O.V. Ended.

The ice king and ice queen came out behind the bushes in a snap. "Hello Finn and Jake! We meet once again!" the ice king said. " Hey Fionna and Cake! I came back here for my sweet revenge." The ice queen laughed evilly. " Your coming with us sweethearts!" the ice king took Fionna and Cake. They couldn't let go of his tight grip. It was too tight and couldn't be free in his arms. "FINN! HELP!" Fionna screamed loudly. "JAKE! SAVE ME!" as Cake yelled out for his name. "Don't worry guys!" Finn said loudly. Then Jake finished Finns sentence "Will save you!" "come on Jake let's go get them!" Finn got on top of Jake and he ran fast as he can to the ice kingdom.

Da Da dom! Well what do you think of that for the climax? See you in the next chapter and Peace out guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rescued by my love

A/N: Hey everybody! I don't own adventure time only cartoon network! This is the falling action of this story and also last chapter. Enjoy what you can! :D

As Finn and Jake got there, they both saw the girls of their dreams being tortured by the evil ice king and queen. "Let us go you stupid ice queen!" As Cake was already angry enough at her. "Oh dear my feelings are already hurt Cake. You should apologize I want to hear." The ice queen tried to annoy Cake as much as she can. "No why should she? You kidnap us and let us go!" as Fionna yelled at them. "Oh sweetheart how is everything with them?" the Ice King said. "ice king its perfect darling." Ice king kissed the queen on her frozen lips. "Eww! Yuck!" as Fionna and Cake said in disgust. "I can't believe you love him ice queen." "I can't believe it either. I love him now instead off that jerk Prince Gumball. But anyways let's continue shall we?" as she laughed wickedly.

"Let go of them Ice King and Ice Queen!" as Finn and Jake said furious at them. "Oh it's about time." Ice king said impatiently. "Now let's fight!" as the angry queen said ready to get this fight over with. Finn and Jake ran and fought at them eagerly. Finn slashed his sword against the ice kings freezing powers. While Jake tried to help with Fionna and Cake escape. "Thank you Jake! I totally owe you one!" as Fionna thanked him and left off fighting the ice queen. "Aw Jake my hero!" Cake said sweetly with her eyes batting at him. " Your welcome my sweet Cake. We got to help out Finn and Fionna fight against them." Cake thought it over "Alright let's fight!" as they rushed over to Finn and Fionna.

With Fionna jumping over the Ice Queen knocking over her tiara as she hit the ground hard. "You little tomboy!" You knocked over my tiara and oh no my powers are fading away!" "Ow Finn help!" as Fionna whimpered in pain. The boy rushed over to the girls need. "Fiona what happened?" as he lifted her head gently. "I-I knocked o-over the ice queens t-tiara off to make her powers go away. Ow Finn my head really hurts and I don't know if I can make it." As tears were streaming down her face worried of what might happen. "Fionna you will be fine I promise. You're a strong and beautiful girl. Please keep it like that and I don't want anything to happen to you. I will cherish and protect you from anything. I love you, Fionna." As he wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately that her worries were blown away. Then, she kissed him back with pleasure. They both broke the kiss slowly and Fionna spoke first "Finn I love you so much! Please stay here with me for now and thank you for everything." "Your welcome Fionna. I will stay here until you feel better." As he kissed her forehead.

Back to Jake and Cake:

Jake started to punch the ice king back that made his nose bleed. "Ow Jake that really hurts!" as ice king said with a bloody nose dripping all over. "That's for hurting my friends!" As the Ice Queen found her tiara, she put it back on and left in a flash. "Like I said you may win this time, but next time I will win!" as she left quickly with a evilly laugh. "Jake thank you so much!" Cake hugged him tightly. "No probes! Hey can I tell you something quick?" "Yes what is it?" Jake held her hands firmly and said "Cake I wanted to say earlier is I love you! You're the most beautiful creature I ever met. Even if you're a cat or not. So how would like to be my girlfriend?" as Jake said in suave voice. "Jake that is the sweetest thing I ever heard. I love you truly too." They both moved forward and kissed each other deeply with passion. "Wow baby that's hot stuff!" as Jake said dreamily. "You want to do it again sugar?" "you bet sweetheart!" They both kissed once again in heaven.

But Princess Bubblegum came to the Ice Kingdom in a rush. "Finn! Jake! The portal I created for Fionna and Cake to get back home is closing up now!" She said in panic. The boys broke the kiss and was shocked of what Princess Bubblegum just said. Finn, Fionna, and Princess Bubblegum both got on top of Jake and rode like the wind. Both Cake and Jake were running in a flash. As they got to the Candy Kingdom, Fionna and Cake ran up into the portal quick as they could. "Bye Finn! I will be back soon my love!" as Fionna said in rush. "Bye Jake I love you!" as Cake blew a kiss and Jake pretend to snatch the kiss. "Bye guys we won't forget you!" Finn and Jake yelled out loud. "I will miss them especially Fionna." As Finn sighed with his head down. 'Dude I promise we will see them soon again." Jake promised his best bro that the girls of their dreams will come back soon as they could.

Wow since this story was so much fun to write for all you guys. So I was thinking of creating a sequel to this story and the sequel will have a bunch of romance. It will take me a while and also Monica. Brittish. US you are one of my favorite authors and thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! Peace out guys! :D


End file.
